The Truth
by Kira June
Summary: I suck at these, but anyways its a oneshot of the night before Lelouch was killed.


Title: The Truth

Summary: I suck at these, but its a oneshot of what happend the night before Lelouch was killed.

Disclamer: I wished I owned Code Geass, but sadly I don't.

**A/N: I hope that you would like this story. It is based off the last T.V. episode just to let you know. **

* * *

"Why has it been me this whole time, lying right through my teeth and sharing it all to the world." Lelouch had stated with C.C. and Suzaku which they both wondered why he had started saying all this. "From my terrible lies, I lost family members, friends, and even comrades that had followed every path I'd laid out for them. Why me?"

Lelouch had been saying all of this for quite some time, ever since he took the throne and became emperor of all. He just really had never seemed to be thinking of all that he had gain, but the losts on getting it was all that he really would think about.

"Faith had chosen you Lelouch, and it would of been a waste if others were to of been picked then you." C.C. had said, very straight, and even without a hint of doubt in her voice. She was the one that cursed his life, the one that changed everything about him, but she was another follower towards him, a single person that was even so insignificant to him.

Suzake only kept quiet for that he too did not know why it had to of been Lelouch, his best friend, than any other person.

"No, C.C. it was not faith that brought us two together, but chance it was that seem to get in our way some how. I hated it so much, but I was glad to have been given the power of geass where my lies had began to start." Lelouch had now stood up from his seat and taken a few steps forward. "It was infact geass that had changed everything in my life, and then creating Zero and the Black Knights was apart of this too."

C.C did not know what to say. she thought that the whole leadership was going straight to his head, but no. He is only telling what truth he can before the next days were to come or maybe even if they were to come. She then turned her back on him. "I know what you are clearly thinking Lelouch, but I don't want any part of this at all." And with that said, C.C. had now walked out on them, leaving the rest up to them.

"So she had figured it out before I had even begun to speak of it." Lelouch had smiled before walking behind a chair on which he was sitting on, and was as well seeking something.

"What do you mean by that Lelouch?" Suzaku said now following him behind the seat to see what he was doing.

"Suzaku, You have to kill me. You must promise."

It did surprised him at first, but he then knew what he must do. "Your going through with this no matter what?"

"As planned, the hatered of the whole world is now focused directly apon me. And now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me, to finaly break the cycle of hatered." Lelouch then handed over what he had been looking for. The mask of Zero. "The legend of Zero isn't dead, it lives within the hearts of the Black Knights. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this, the world will gather not for an exchange of force but an exchange of open dialog in one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future."

Suzaku seemed speechless as he looked over the mask before slowly grabbing it into his hands. "And that..." He trailed of thinking of what to say. He looked away from the mask to see Lelouch nodding his head yes. "...is the Zero Requiem."

Lelouch had chuckled a tad bit, not from what Suzaaku said but from what he was thinking. "Hey Suzaku... geass power is more similar to a wish don't you think? Its a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't get on your own. And I am going to grant a wish called geass to all the people everywhere for the entire world."

Suzaku only nodded towards that senence as he agreed to all which is to come tomorrow. He was prepared for what he is going to do to his friend, no his closest friend tha tseems more or less a brother towards him. He trailed his finger across the mask quite a few times, remembering all the wrong that the person behind this mask had caused in the past few years. He hated this idol so much, but now he is becoming the idol for the world's sake.

"There is something _more_ that I must do Suzaku, I'll be back shortly." Lelouch had said, making his way out of the room.

* * *

Far away from the place that Lelouch had now claimed to be his, he was now aproching another place where the members of the Black Knights as well as others were kept in cellse for doing things that went against Lelouch.

Lelouch went through some doors before now entering a row of cells where many people were kept in and awaiting for their punishment. Once noticing that their oh-so-Zero had walked down the hall, they cursed at his name and made noises as if they were monkeys locked up in a zoo. Lelouch made no effort to look at any of them, and not even listening in on their rude remarks they were making about him. He pushed it all away untill he reached a certin cell that he had been seeking in quite some time now, Lelouch opened up the lock before steping in and looking around at all of them which as well they looked up at him and turned away from his false actions.

Lelouch had finally found who he was seeking, and grabbed her arm which made her look up at him. "Kallen, there is something I must tell you, something which must be away from the others." He said.

She did not know what Lelouch was really wanting to do, but when she looked up at him, he seemed like he really wanted to tell her something. Kallen didn't know what to say, but her legs did the talking and pulled her off the ground. Lelouch smiled slightly before leading her back out the way he had came through.

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" Kallen had said, stoping right onto the empty path which leads directly back to the building.

Lelouch only kept quiet, mostly thinking about the clear way or even the best way on describing what will be happening tomorrow. He turned his gaze over towards Kallen, giving her a look that mostly said it all.

"Something is going to happen to you right?" Kallen questioned Lelouch's slience as she began to get very disapointed by it.

"Yes, you are correct. I have already told Suzaku, and some how I just... I just needed to tell you about it as well." Kallen nodded her head in response to that sentence. "Well... Suzaku is going to kill me during the march tomorrow."

"Wait... what!? No Lelouch you cannot do this I wont allow it!" Kallen stated raising her voice towards him.

"You sound like your scolding a child for doing something wrong. Kallen I am no child, I am a very badly, hated known ruler by all. I have finally created my perfect world and now I must die so that you may all hahve your own freedom of this world." Lelouch looked away from Kallen, awaiting for anything that would come after saying that, but nothing did.

Lelouch looked back at Kallen to see that she was on the verge of crying. Knowing the pain that she must fell about everything he had said, he then placed a hand on her shoulder, trying as hard as he could to make Kallen feel slightly better. It did but she was still very upset on just knowing that Lelouch, no her Lelouch and even Zero was going to die. At that moment, Kallen pushed away Lelouch's hand and rushed in to give him a death hug. Lelouch responded back to her and as well he hugged her back.

"Do you really mean you have to die?" She asked leaning against his chest, gripping his shirt so tightly.

"Yeah I do, if I were to of just gave up my role, many would still just look me down, make fun of me, or doing any other actions that they would think of." Lelouch said thinking of what else they would do to hurt him.

Kallen only nodded, she did not want Lelouch to do this, but he is right about if he were to of just quit from his position. And the thought of him dying just made it worst for her. "I am really going to miss you so much though. I just don't want to lose you Lelouch."

Lelouch only nodded in agreement before holding her as tight as she did before. He then pushed Kallen away from him to see that she is really sad. He only sighed before pulling her close to him again, but this time it is not for a hug, no it was for a kiss. Kallen was glad that it wasn't like any other kiss that they had both never shared such a great or even a sweet kiss wither, but she was glad for it.

When he noticed that the moon was up and not the sun, Lelouch pulled himself away from Kallen, but then he pulled her back for a quick kiss before talking. "I will miss everything around here including you the most Kallen. I must go now, but I hope that you would be fine for what is to come tomorrow."

Kallen nodded her head before kissing Lelouch once more before he left her there in the dark, thinking about the next day.

* * *

The next day...

Suzaku succeded in killing Lelouch and everyone had cheered for joy while they saw the demon ruler was put to death. Inside the mask of Zero was now a rightfull savour than a monsterous killer. Suzaku was crying very deeply about him taking the death of his friend, but he waas happy to hear the voices of the crowd cheering him on for saving them.

Kallen on the other hand was crying and not wanting Suzaku to do the deed of killing his friend. She was starting to feel better when she remembered everything that they did yesterday night, but Kallen knew that it was going to be hard seeing this happen. On the otherside, the world would be safe from yet another dictatorship that was going to happen again. The only thing is that she wished they could of spent more time together than fighting it out, but those last few moments were better than nothing. She was glad that he told the truth.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I wrote this whole story in one day, only that I kept thinking about what else was going on when Lelouch told Suzaku to kill him. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please R and R.**


End file.
